Sangre, agua y vino
by Txelleta
Summary: Levi ha tenido una pesadilla que le impide dormir. La culpa lo carcome por dentro y necesita aclararse las ideas. Así que sale a darse un baño a la orilla de un río, donde tendrá un encuentro inesperado. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre, agua y vino**

By Txelleta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.

**Rating: **18+

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

**Summary: **Levi ha tenido una pesadilla que le impide dormir. La culpa lo carcome por dentro y necesita aclararse las ideas. Así que sale a darse un baño a la orilla de un río, donde tendrá un encuentro inesperado. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon.

* * *

Ahí estaba. Su cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas, su sonrisa fácil, sus ojos verdes, con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda, llamándome. Vestida con el uniforme de la legión, se acercó hasta quedar delante de mí. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, a la vez que los dedos de su mano rozaban mi mandíbula. Estaba tan bonita. Isabel siempre había sido la niña que quise proteger… y no pude. Bajó su mano hasta apoyarla en mi hombro y acercó su rostro a mi oído. Susurró: "La culpa es tuya de que esté muerta. Te equivocaste, hermano mayor." Me quedé sorprendido por tales palabras, pero… no pude reprochárselo. Toda la culpa era mía. Solamente mía. De nadie más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cerré con fuerza los puños. "Lo siento…". Ella empezó a separarse de mí, acariciando otra vez mi mandíbula. Se iba. Retrocedió varios pasos, con su brazo levantado, tendiéndome la mano. "Isabel, no…" dije mientras alargaba mi mano para coger la suya. Pero, cuando le rocé los dedos, lo único que quedó era sangre. Miré mis manos manchadas de aquel líquido carmesí. Me toqué las mejillas. Estaban pegajosas. A mis pies se formaba un charco rojo. Mi error la mató. Fue mi culpa.

"Sargento Levi." Giré en redondo al oír aquella voz suave a mis espaldas. Y ahí estaba ella. Petra. Como siempre, irradiaba una aura de amabilidad a su alrededor. Me miraba con aquellos ojos de color ámbar sin reproche alguno. Separó sus labios para decir alguna cosa más, pero empezó a sangrarle la nariz mientras se le manchaba la parte derecha de su cara. Corrí hacia ella, sin embargo la distancia que nos separaba no parecía acortarse. Cuando llegué a su lado, ella yacía de rodillas con el rostro apuntando al cielo. "Nos abandonaste… Nos dejó morir, sargento… Fue culpa tuya…"

Con un jadeo, abrí los ojos mientras me incorporaba en la cama. Apreté con fuerza la sábana blanca entre mis dedos. Miré mis manos. No había sangre. Totalmente limpias. Sin sangre. Por más que las mirara. Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan sucio? Me toqué la nuca llena de sudor. Tragué duro. Me costaba tragar mi propia saliva. Tsk… Bajé mis piernas de la cama, quitándome la sábana de encima. Apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Froté mi cara varias veces contra ellas. Nada. El dolor seguía ahí. Hundido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, recordándome que había fallado. Mis amigos, mi escuadrón… estaban muertos. Ellos habían confiado en mí, habían depositado sus vidas en mis manos, ellos habían hecho aquello que yo les había ordenado, y ahora… ahora estaban todos muertos. Todo por mi culpa. Mi jodida culpa.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudado y pegajoso. Qué asco. Me levanté, cogí un pijama limpio de la cómoda y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, dispuesto a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Bajé los tres pisos del castillo, en el cual estaban alojados los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Al salir al exterior del edificio, noté la brisa suave del aire acariciándome la cara. La luna iluminaba suficiente para ver en la oscuridad. La hierba era pisoteada por mis pies descalzos a medida que avanzaba hacia el pequeño río que había cerca de allí.

Al llegar a la orilla, me despojé de la camiseta blanca que usaba para dormir al igual que los pantalones negros. Dejé el pijama limpio al lado del sucio, sin tocarse. Por suerte, no hacía frío. Me metí en el río. El agua me llegaba hasta las caderas. Estaba fría y era transparente. Hundí todo mi cuerpo en aquel líquido. Cerré los ojos y deseé abandonarme. Olvidarme de todo y de todos. Olvidar lo que había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba allí, sentado en el río con el agua cubriéndome la cabeza. Ojalá el agua pudiera limpiar mi mente, además de mi cuerpo. Saqué la cabeza para respirar. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y hundí la cabeza entre estas. Isabel… Farlan… Petra… Auruo… Eld… Gunther… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Tenía que protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo, y ellos… ellos… habían muerto luchando contra los titanes. Devorados, aplastados… Noté que se me empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta y aquello me molestó. Él era el hombre más fuerte la humanidad. ¡Él! Menuda gilipollez. Sólo soy un hombre. Rodeé con más fuerza las rodillas para evitar llorar. Pero no pude contenerme. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y morían en mis labios o en el río. No puedo más. No lo aguanto más. Habían pasado varios años desde que mis amigos murieron y un par de años desde la muerte de mi escuadrón. Y aún dolía. Mordí la parte superior de mi rodilla para acallar los sollozos. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no podía llorar. No podía desmoronarse. No podía ser débil. Porque llevo todas sus esperanzas en mis hombros. Por eso, no puedo… no debo… ser débil.

Una mano cálida se posó en mi hombro izquierdo sobresaltándome. Giré la cabeza para descubrir el propietario de aquella mano.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, sargento? – Preguntó la chica de ojos grises, cabello negro y portadora de aquella sucia bufanda roja.

Liberé mis rodillas de mis brazos y me las miré como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo en aquel momento. Apoyé mis manos a mis costados y me removí para sentarme mejor. La maldita mocosa estúpida lo había pillado llorando. ¡A él! Sollozando como un jodido crio que echa de menos a su mama. Soy imbécil.

– Vete. – Me tembló la voz. 'Absolutamente' genial.

– ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? – Presionó ligeramente sus dedos contra mi hombro.

– Lárgate. – Usé mi mano derecha para sacudirme la suya de mi hombro. No quería que me viera así. La mocosa no pareció entenderlo porque acuclillada como estaba, se acercó ligeramente más.

– ¿Le duele algo sargento? – Rozó con el dorso de sus dedos la parte superior de mi brazo. – ¿Necesita ayuda?

– Sólo esfúmate, mocosa de mierda.

Y esta vez lo entendió. Se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y apenas oí cómo sus pasos alejaban por donde había venido. La mocosa era silenciosa como un mal bicho. Con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas del rostro. No es más que agua con sales. Aún así, continuaba con el nudo en el estómago. Y me repateaba el culo que aquella niña me hubiera visto así. Débil. Estiré hacia los costados mis brazos, apoyándolos en la orilla del río. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacía atrás. Miré las estrellas y la suave luz de la luna. Cerré los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar pero me fue imposible.

Hacía casi dos años que trabajaba con el nuevo escuadrón. El mocoso de Jaëger, que parecía un jodido perrito yendo siempre detrás. El rubito, que, a pesar de haber pegado un estirón, continuaba siendo demasiado delicado y bastante listo. El jodido caracaballo. Cómo me gustaba enviarlo a limpiar los establos por cualquier cosa. La señorita Braus, con aquel apetito insaciable. Era increíble que hubieran tenido que poner candados en los almacenes para evitar que esa mujer arrasara con toda la comida que se encontraba por delante. El mocoso rapado que le iba detrás a la señorita Braus. La rubita tímida y algo temerosa. Esbocé una el inicio de una sonrisa. Me complacía que hubiera alguien más bajito que yo. Y no debía olvidarme de la mejor: Mikasa Ackerman. Siempre calmada. Siempre fuerte. Siempre firme. Excepto, claro, cuando Eren estaba en peligro o siendo acosado o cualquier otra gilipollez. En esos momentos, desaparecía la mocosa número uno, y aparecía la celosa, leal y sobreprotectora hermana para aniquilar toda la amenaza que se cernía sobre Eren. Ya fuera un mosquito o un titán. Tsk…

La mocosa tenía que aprender a controlarse. Si no lo hacía, un día de estos acabaría muerta. Devorada o aplastada. Como todos los que habían estado a mi lado. Y yo no quería verla muerta. No quería que su muerte también pesara sobre mis hombros. Ella es la mejor, y con el tiempo será mejor que yo, de eso no tengo duda. No quería ver como la sangre rojiza resbala sobre su cuerpo inerte. Mierda de pensamientos. Pensar en la muerte de Ackerman no me hacía ningún bien. Saber que, algún día, mi escuadrón moriría allí fuera, luchando contra aquellos bichos, para defender a gente que se merecería morir… No era justo. Pero nada lo era en aquel mundo. Debería estar acostumbrado. Sin embargo, hay cosas a las que uno nunca se acostumbra.

Oí unos pasos a mi espalda y volteé mi cabeza para ver qué era. Otra vez la mocosa. Esta vez, por suerte, no me ha pillado llorando como un niño. Iba con el uniforme de la legión, la bufanda roja envolviendo su cuello, una botella de vino del bueno y dos vasos. La mocosa había forzado el candado del almacén para coger esa botella. Será ladrona… y ¿dónde coño ha aprendido eso? Yo no se lo he enseñado, de eso estoy seguro.

Dejó los vasos y la botella cerca de la orilla, a mi izquierda. Se sentó y empezó a quitarse las botas del uniforme. Se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y metió los pies y parte las piernas desnudas en el agua. Cogió la botella de vino, previamente descorchado, y rellenó un vaso con dos dedos de aquel líquido suavemente carmesí. Me tendió el vaso, que cogí con mi mano derecha por la parte superior del recipiente. Repitió la operación, llenando el vaso vacío con vino. Dejó la botella a su izquierda y tragó de un solo golpe el líquido.

– Eres menor, Ackerman. No puedes beber alcohol. – Solté sin pensar.

– Pues debería espabilarse en beberse la botella, sargento. – Contestó ella mientras volvía a rellenar su vaso – Porque tengo intención de vaciarla entera. – Esta vez había llenado medio vaso.

Bebí de un solo trago mi vaso de vino y le extendí el brazo para que lo rellenara de nuevo. Así lo hizo. Llenó mi vaso hasta la mitad, igual que el suyo. Volví a beber. Aquel líquido dulce se deslizaba por mi garganta. Dejaba un regusto suave en la boca. La miré de reojo. Estaba sentada a mi izquierda. Movía suavemente los pies sumergidos en el agua transparente. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la hierba cerca de la mía. Sujetaba el vaso con la izquierda a la altura de su pecho. Miraba hacia las estrellas. Se acercó el vaso a los labios y sorbió suavemente. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí aquella mujer?

– ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Y además, vestida con el uniforme. ¿No se había ido a dormir?

– ¿Y usted? – Preguntó mientras sus uñas repiqueteaban contra el vaso.

– Nada que te importe. – Giré la cabeza para no verla.

Me llevé el vaso a los labios para beber. Apuré el vaso y volví a extenderle el brazo. Ella, obediente como nunca lo había estado, llenó, esta vez, unos tres cuartos del vaso. Me quedé observándola. La suave luz de la luna resaltaba su piel pálida y su cabello negro. Sé que tiene los ojos grises, mas en aquel momento podrían haber sido de cualquier otro color. Tiene unos labios finos. Y, como un imbécil, me embobé mirándola. Ella se percató, porqué giró su cabeza y clavó su mirada en la mía. Sin pudor. Sin vergüenza alguna. El hecho que yo estuviera desnudo bajo el agua y observándola, no la intimidó. Aunque, ¿cuándo aquella mujer se había intimidado alguna vez?

– ¿Me he manchado? – Preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

– No. – Empezaba a avergonzarme pero me negué a apartar la mirada. La jodida mocosa no iba a ganarme. Ah no, eso sí que no.

– Bien. – Fue su respuesta. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos volvía a mirar al cielo.

Volví a mirar al frente. Toma ya, la he ganado. Ha sido la primera en retirar la mirada. Entonces, su mano derecha se posó suavemente sobre la mía. Movía los dedos hacía delante y hacía atrás. Me acariciaba. La oí beber. Me mimaba. Bebí. Me consolaba. Le atrapé los dedos entre los míos, y la acaricié con el pulgar. Ella me respondió con un suave apretón en mi mano. Ella, con las uñas algo largas. Yo, con la uñas recortadas. La suya, de tacto suave. La mía, con durezas. Ambas, limpias y pálidas.

– Hoy… - Empezó a decir Mikasa – no podía dormir. – Negó con la cabeza. – Retiro lo dicho, hoy sé que no podré dormir. – Sus labios formaron una sonrisa irónica.

– ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué, Ackerman?

– Adelante. Pregunte si tiene curiosidad. – Esta vez, sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Por qué sabes que no podrás dormir? – Bebí otro sorbo del vaso.

– Porque… – Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. – hoy hace ocho años que asesinaron a mis padres. – Cogió aire por la nariz. Me acarició con el pulgar. – Mis padres biológicos, claro. – Volvió a beber. Un sorbo, otro y otro. Luego, de un solo trago, vació el vaso.

– Lo siento, Mikasa. – Y lo decía de verdad. La chica esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras rellenaba su vaso otra vez usando solo una mano. En ningún momento soltó la mía. – Supongo que yo hoy tampoco voy a poder dormir. – Ahora era yo el que vaciaba su vaso.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Preguntó mirándome. Su mirada era suave. Carecía de aquella amenaza que siempre veía en sus ojos.

– Malas decisiones que se convierten en pesadillas. – Ella me acarició la mano.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que dijéramos nada. Nos bebimos la botella entera. Nos acariciábamos la mano. Había cierta ternura en aquel sencillo contacto. Era agradable. La calidez que emitía su mano era reconfortante. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Separó su mano de la mía y se puso de pie.

– ¿Le importa si me baño con usted, sargento Levi?

– Como desees.

Se alejó un poco de la orilla para empezar a desnudarse. Se quitó la bufanda roja con mucho cuidado, doblándola y posándola sobre la hierba con suavidad. Estaba muy sucia, y no entendí porque la trataba tan bien. Esa pendra se merecía unos cincuenta lavados como mínimo. La siguiente pieza que se quitó fue la chaqueta con las alas de la libertad en la espalda. Fue a parar al suelo de cualquier manera. Luego empezó a desabotonarse la blusa blanca. No tardó mucho en seguir el destino de la chaqueta. Ahora, podía ver su espalda blanquecina a la luz de la luna. No sé si fue por el vino, o porque me había vuelto un pervertido en segundos, que aquella visión me excitó. Mierda, que es una mocosa. A continuación, comenzó con el pantalón. Y debajo de aquella prenda blanca, habían unas braguitas de color claro y un perfecto trasero redondeado. Tragué saliva. Había visto aquel par de nalgas, enfundadas en sus pantalones del uniforme, millones de veces. Entonces ¿por qué ahora se me antojaba una visión tan sumamente apetecible? Se llevó las manos a la espalda, para desabrocharse el sujetador. Un sencillo clic y la pendra acabó junto a las otras. Después, deslizó las braguitas por aquellas largas y probablemente sedosas piernas hasta el suelo. Ackerman empezó a girarse para volver a mi lado y yo aparté la vista. Soy un jodido pervertido. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo. Eso es todo. Seguro.

Vi como uno de sus pies comenzaba a deslizarse dentro del agua. Ella es una mocosa y yo un pervertido por pensar así. Se sentó a mi lado. Encogió las piernas y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. El agua le mojaba las puntas del cabello negro que, con el tiempo, había crecido ligeramente. Nunca me había fijado en ella. Nunca le había tenido especial interés porque era una mocosa. Y los mocosos sueltan mocos y están sucios. Pero, ahora, no me parecía una mocosa, sino una mujer. Tenía curvas allí donde había que tenerlas. Su piel parecía tersa y suave. Quiero tocarla. Cerré mi mano en un puño para evitar tal contacto. Podía observar el nacimiento de aquellos pechos firmes y turgentes. Quiero lamerla. Probablemente, mi mano abarcaría una de aquellos senos bonitos. Quiero ver más. El brazo de Ackerman no me dejaba observar más allá, y me fastidió.

– Tsk… - Chasqueé con disgustó la lengua. No me había percatado que, para poder ver unos centímetros más de su piel, me había inclinado hacia ella, acercándome.

– Ahora sí… - Separó sus brazos de sus rodillas y se miró el cuerpo entero. - ¿Dónde me he manchado? – Y me miró con aquellos ojos plateados.

– No… - Tragué saliva al saberme descubierto. – No te has manchado. Estás limpia. – Que manía con que si estaba limpia. Ni que él fuera un maniático de la limpieza. Por favor.

– Ah… Como me estaba observando tan fijamente, pensé… pensé que me había manchado. – Esbozó una suave sonrisa muy dulce. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Desde cuándo Ackerman podía parecer adorable? Definitivamente, si Hanji se entera de esto voy a pasar a ser el enano pervertido.

– Perdona es solo que… - Sólo ¿qué? ¿Que me he puesto algo caliente por verte desnuda? ¿Que no me había fijado en que has crecido? No, no, espera, ésta es mejor: ¿Que tengo ganas de hacerte cosas muy sucias? Sí, seguro que con esa la convenzo. Tsk. – Nada. – Acabé por soltar negando con la cabeza. Me alejé de ella sentándome correctamente.

– Puedo… – Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Esta mocosa ¿sabe acaso lo que me está haciendo? – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? – Clavó sus ojos plateados en mí.

– Claro. – Eso, pregúntame si me apetece revolcarme contigo. Ya verás qué gran sorpresa te vas a llevar.

– Usted… - Apartó la vista de mi. Avergonzada ¿quizás? – ¿Usted cree que soy atractiva? Quiero decir, si puedo gustarle a los chicos. – Se toqueteaba los dedos. Estaba nerviosa. – Es que, bueno, con el cuerpo que tengo, además de los abdominales, pues, no sé. Y bueno, como usted es un hombre, ya sabe. – Hundió las manos bajo el agua, dejándolas reposar entre sus muslos.

– Claro que les gustas a los chicos, Ackerman. – Por favor, si supiera que probablemente la mitad de los chicos se tocaban pensando en ella, se le acabarían esas estúpidas dudas.

– Pero – Se abalanzó sobre mío. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. Joder, Levi, no mires. No le mires los pechos. Mírale los ojos. Eso es. Buen chico. Ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro y con la otra agarró una de mis manos para ponérsela encima del vientre. – ¿ve? – Frotó mi mano contra esos abdominales duros y firmes. Qué piel tan suavecita. – Tengo los abdominales de un chico.

– Tsk, mocosa – Ahora fui yo quien le cogió la mano para que me tocase la entrepierna. Se sonrojó al saber qué era lo que estaba palpando. – esto – Moví mi otra mano para rozarle suavemente los pliegues de su intimidad. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Continuaba estando suavecita. – y esto es la diferencia entre un hombre y un mujer. No unos jodidos abdominales. – Muy bonitos, por cierto.

– Sargento, usted es demasiado directo a veces. – Esbozó una sonrisa cálida. La dejé ir y ella retomó su posición inicial. – Entonces, como hombre, ¿usted se acostaría conmigo? – Había diversión en sus ojos. Así que le seguí el juego.

– ¿En el agua o en la hierba? – El vino nos había afectado a ambos.

– En la hierba. – Y por tercera vez en esa noche, la chica me sorprendió. Se levantó, salió del río, y se sentó no muy lejos de allí, con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado del cuerpo.

Me esperaba. Así que hice lo que se me pedía. Me levanté para acercarme a ella. Mikasa, como si fuera la criatura más preciosa que había en aquel mundo, se tumbó hacía atrás estirando las piernas y dejando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Parecía uno de aquellos seres de los cuentos para niños. Aunque un niño no debería leer estas cosas, claro. Estaba acostada, como si supiera que tenía todo el poder del mundo y toda mi atención sobre ella. Y bien, la tenía, para qué negarlo.

Me tendí sobre ella, separándole con suavidad las piernas para meterme en aquel espacio. Toda ella estaba húmeda y suavecita. Qué agradable. Me apoyé sobre uno de mis brazos para no dejar que aguantara todo mi peso y con la otra mano le rocé la mandíbula. Deposité mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué mis labios hacia ella. La besé con suavidad. Sólo juntando los labios. Lo repetí. Otra vez. Le presioné con el pulgar la mandíbula para que separara los labios y esta vez el beso fue mejor. Con la punta de mi lengua humedecía sus labios para luego besarla. Ella captó el ritmo. Y respondió. Oh sí, ahora sí que la estaba besando de verdad. Mi boca se movía sobre la suya intentando devorarla. Capturé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él. Volví a besarla. Mikasa tenía sus manos enterradas en mi pelo. Me estaba despeinando. No pude evitar empezar a frotar todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba esa fricción. Ella dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios. Aproveché el momento para besarla e introducirle mi lengua dentro de esa boca. Iba a comérmela. Nadie me lo impediría. Deslicé la mano situada en su mandíbula hasta la oreja para apartarle el pelo. Dejé de besarla en los labios, para depositar suaves besos desde estos hasta su oreja. Envolví el lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupé. Lo sujeté con los dientes y tiré suavemente de él. Mi aliento chocó contra su lóbulo humedecido y se le puso la piel de gallina. La besé detrás de la oreja. Fui bajando por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y mordiscos.

Separé mi cuerpo del suyo. La respiración de Mikasa era algo forzada. Tenía los labios más rojos y en sus ojos se leía el deseo. Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Lo abarqué con mi mano. Y lo apreté. Lo acaricié para notar su suavidad. Rodeé la punta con mi pulgar y el índice para tirar suavemente de él. Agaché mi cabeza para lamer ese botón. Bufé y se endureció. Sonreí. El cuerpo de Mikasa era muy obediente. Me lo metí en la boca para lamerlo y tirar otra vez de él. Mikasa suspiró con fuerza. Froté mi abdomen contra la intimidad de ella. Su intimidad era demasiado suave. Así que proseguí con mi camino para descubrir aquel misterio. Me aparté de su cuerpo calentito, esta vez para sentarme entre sus piernas. Le cogí las piernas por las rodillas, dejando sus pies colgando, y las separé. Tragué duro ante aquella visión. Aquello encendió mi cuerpo quemándolo por dentro. Ahora entendía porque la mocosa era tan suavecita. No había ni rastro del vello púbico característico de una mujer. Todo el sexo de ella, rosado y húmedo, quedaba a la vista.

La miré a los ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada. Y yo demasiado excitado. Así que, sin más preámbulos, bajé mi cabeza para darle placer. Ella me sujetó el rostro con ambas para impedírmelo. Pero no me detendría. Separé con un par de dedos los pliegues de ella y hundí mi cabeza. Estaba húmeda y caliente. Pegué un lametón de abajo a arriba. Mikasa gimió. Volví a lamerla y ella repitió el ruido. Aquello me complació más de lo que esperaba. Y me excitó. Desplacé ligeramente mi boca hacia arriba para lamer aquel botón de placer. Usando la punta de mi lengua comencé a estimularla. A excitarla. Joder, quiero que vaya tan caliente como lo voy yo. Las manos de ella se desplazaron de mi rostro a mi pelo para acariciarme. Sacaba y metía mi lengua, en un movimiento repetitivo, rozando aquel botón erecto. Ella suspiraba. Su cuerpo se calentaba a mí alrededor. Sus manos empezaban a empujar mi cabeza contra su sexo. Quería más. Quería más de mí. Acerqué mi mano hacia su vagina, acariciando con mis dedos su entrada. Sin dejar de lamer, introduje el dedo índice en aquella cavidad. Estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Mikasa soltó un jadeo de placer. Le había gustado. Sonreí. Saqué mi dedo índice para juntarlo contra el dedo corazón e introducir ambos a la vez. Mikasa respondió con otro jadeo, arqueando un poco su espalda y tirándome del pelo. Como me gustaban esas reacciones que tenia ella. Me excitaba saber que el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos era gracias a mí. Aceleré el ritmo de mi boca y ella removió las piernas inquieta. Mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi miembro se endurecía. Las yemas de sus dedos empujaban mi cabeza contra su sexo para crear una mayor fricción. Estaba ansiosa. Yo también estoy ansioso por hundirme entre tus piernas, mocosa. Con mis dedos, busqué aquella zona dentro de aquel estrecho lugar una zona un tanto rugosa. Cuando localicé aquel punto de placer dentro de ella, froté mis dedos contra aquella pared caliente. Mikasa gimió más alto y levantó sus caderas para que le diera más. Sus manos me presionaban contra ella hacia abajo a la vez que mecía sus caderas contra mi rostro. A este paso iba a ahogarme. Estaba húmeda y dispuesta. No le faltaba mucho para correrse. Sus paredes internas palpitaban alrededor de mis dedos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pero, no iba a darle el gusto. Así que, en contra de sus deseos, me aparté de ella. Mikasa bufó enfadada porque no le había dado lo que quería. La cubrí con mi cuerpo notando que ambos teníamos la temperatura alta. Me apoyé sobre mis brazos. La miré a los ojos. Estaba encendida.

– ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Ackerman? – Pregunté con socarronería. Rocé con la punta de mi erección toda la humedad que tenia ella en la entrepierna. Su humedad y mi saliva.

– Eres exasperante. – Cogió aire y se reacomodó debajo de mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos dejando sus manos en mis hombros. - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

No esperé más respuesta por su parte. Me deseaba y me necesitaba. Metí mi mano entre los dos para separarle los labios. Rocé intencionadamente su clítoris y ella separó más las piernas. Metí la punta de mi miembro en aquella cavidad estrecha, para luego, deslizarme de un solo golpe en su interior. Gruñí de puro y duro placer. Mikasa se quejó por la intrusión y me enterró las uñas en los hombros. "Bruto…", oí que me llamaba. Me retiré ligeramente para volver a entrar. Oh, por favor, qué gustazo. Su estrechez me apretaba y me envolvía completamente. Retiré gran parte de mi sexo para entrar con más fuerza. Jadeé. Mikasa me araño la espalda a la vez que arqueaba la suya. Repetí el movimiento para obtener más placer. Un quejido se escapó de entre los labios de ella, sin embargo no me pidió que fuera más suave o delicado. Volví a introducirme en su interior con vigor notando el calor que me envolvía. No pude evitarlo: gemí. Enterré los dedos en la tierra para sujetarme y hacerlo más fuerte. Con cada embestida, la chica gemía y se revolvía. Ambos estábamos calientes. No obstante aquello era insuficiente. Necesitaba entrar más adentro. Llenarla con todo mi ser. Con las manos manchadas de tierra, le puse sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Mirándola, me relamí los labios. Ella se apretó contra mí. Me retiré casi por completo y me enterré con fuerza en la tierna y caliente carne de su sexo. Mikasa se tensó a mi alrededor y jadeó. Yo le mordí el hombro, a la vez que destrozaba la tierra con mis manos. Tenía demasiado calor. Y no podía parar. Empecé a penetrarla con fuerza, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Ella cada vez estaba más húmeda. Podía moverme con mayor libertad. Notaba un cosquilleo en todo el miembro que me instigaba a ir un paso más allá. La oía gemir. Me arañaba la espalda. Me rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas. Sus talones presionaban con fuerza en mi trasero para que me hundiera más y más en ella. Para que la llenara por completo. La embestía con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba palpitante, húmeda y estrecha a mi alrededor. Para mí. Yo le había provocado aquello. Ella jadeaba. Me llamaba. Pedía más. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Más adentro.

Escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos. La cogí por los muslos, levantándola unos centímetros y la penetré, tal y como necesitaba. Duro, fuerte y rápido. Mikasa enterró sus manos en la hierba mientras se contraía con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo que tanto ansiaba. Entonces, soltó un gemido alto y agudo que fue mi perdición. No debía acabar en su interior. Estaba mal. Pero no pude contenerme. Me sobrevino el orgasmo liberando toda la tensión acumulada. Mi miembro erecto se contraía con fuerza. Con cada espasmo, notaba el semen caliente saliendo bajo presión de mi cuerpo para hundirse en el de ella. Si jadeé, gemí, gruñí o hice cualquier tipo de sonido indecente no fui consciente. Con unas últimas estocadas residuales, lo descargué todo en su interior.

Necesitaba aire. Intenté aspirar pero me costaba. Mi respiración era forzada. Relajé todo mi cuerpo para tumbarme encima de Mikasa. Ella también respiraba de manera agitada. Aún tenía la cabeza entre sus pechos. Me sentía cansado y aliviado. Las manos de ella acariciaban mi cabello. Estaba a gusto. De alguna manera, aquella chiquilla me hacía sentirme protegido. Y aquello me tranquilizaba. Me sentía tan vivo en aquellos momentos. Cerré los ojos para descansar sobre el pecho de Mikasa. Y volví a verlos a todos. A todos ellos. El nudo en el estómago que había desaparecido volvía a formarse. Noté como se humedecían los ojos. Definitivamente, soy imbécil. Y su susurro lo rompió todo. "No fue tu culpa…". Aquel dolor que había contenido durante tanto tiempo empezó a liberarse en forma de lágrimas silenciosas que iban cayendo desde mis ojos hasta el pecho de ella. Ella continuaba acariciándome el pelo. Amasándolo. Ofreciéndome consuelo. Por primera vez, llorar no me pareció incorrecto o de débiles. Me liberé de algún peso en mi interior.

Unos minutos más tarde, me sequé el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Salí de ella con suavidad y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Había semen y… sangre. Tragué saliva. Probablemente la mocosa nunca había estado con ningún otro hombre y él no había tenido miramiento alguno. La había usado para liberarme. Ackerman se incorporó. Se frotó suavemente los huesos de la pelvis.

– ¿Te… te duele? – Pregunté con cierto temor. Claro que le dolía, idiota.

– Bueno… Para ser tan enano pesas bastante. Me has clavado tus huesos durante un buen rato, y ahora duele un poco. – Me miró de una manera extraña.

Vi como se dirigía al río para asearse. La imité. Una vez limpios, nos vestimos en silencio. Yo era el adulto y tenía que decir algo. Disculparme. Cogí el pijama sucio e hice una bola con él. Eso estaría bien. Pedirle perdón por hacerle daño. Exacto. Levantaré la vista, la miraré y me disculparé. No es tan difícil.

– ¿Me está escuchando, sargento Levi? – Había un tono de reproche en su voz.

– No. ¿Qué decías?

– Nada. – Suspiró. – Volvamos. – Me cogió de la mano y, como si fuera un niño, me guió hasta el castillo.

Entramos en el edificio. Ella, al andar, apenas hacía ruido. No se podía decir lo mismo de mí. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Aún me tenía cogido de la mano. En el segundo piso, estaban las habitaciones de las mocosas. No obstante, ella no se detuvo y continuó subiendo. Llegamos al tercer piso. Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrió la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. La cama estaba deshecha, tal y como la había dejado al salir antes. Ella me dejó en medio del cuarto. Me quitó de las manos la bola de ropa sucia que yo había hecho antes para tirarlo a un cesto que había allí.Volvió a cogerme y me guió hasta la cama. Con un movimiento de la mano, me indicó que me metiera dentro. La obedecí. Me tumbé sobre mi costado, mirándola. Ella me cubrió correctamente y se sentó encima de la almohada. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y subió los pies encima del lecho. Se había sentado y acomodado tan tranquilamente**.** Entonces me tendió una mano. Se la cogí entre las mías. Tenía la mano suave.

– Aunque me llame mocosa, soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber qué ha pasado. No se sienta culpable. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

– Te he usado. – Apreté su mano entre las mías.

– Yo también le he usado. – Se inclinó sobre mi oído para susurrar. – Y, al fin y al cabo, lo he disfrutado. – Se separó de mí con una sonrisa. – Vamos, duérmase. Me espero. – Me dio un suave apretón.

Cerré los ojos y relajé mi respiración. Unos minutos más tarde, noté que separaba su mano de las mías. Se levantó, me colocó correctamente un mechón del flequillo y susurró: "Buenas noches, Levi", seguido de un beso en la frente. La vi marcharse tan silenciosamente como había aparecido. Desplacé mi cuerpo hasta el lugar donde ella había estado. Estaba calentito. Acerqué mis manos a mi rostro y aspiré. Había dejado su olor. Con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios, noté que el sueño me vencía. Mi último pensamiento fue que… Mikasa… Mikasa olía muy bien.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy Txelleta y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida :)****  
**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hola a todos! **

**Primero de todo, gracias a todos aquellos que habéis escrito algun review o puesto el fic favorito o follow ^^ Personalmente (e imagino que a todos los autores les pasa), anima mucho saber que lo que escribes gusta a más gente .**

**Inicialmente, no pensaba hacer de este one–shot una segunda parte. Pero como varias personas me lo pidieron y me vino la inspiración, al final he escrito una segunda parte . A ver qué tal xD **

**Me ha quedado ultra largo trolololololo. Así que sentaos bien porque hay para un rato xD No sé qué me pasa, que cada vez los hago más largos xD**

**Igual que el anterior continua siendo en primera persona :D Ya sabéis: rating +18, contenido sexual explícito y palabras malsonantes.**

* * *

Hundí una de mis espadas de acero endurecido en aquel pedazo de carne. Luego, en paralelo, la otra. Así conseguiría mi objetivo: un corte perfecto en la nuca. Usé la presión necesaria para que la herida fuera profunda sin romper las espadas. La sangre caliente, junto con una gran cantidad de vapor, manó de la hendidura. Terminé mi trabajo y disparé el gancho para clavarlo en un árbol gigante cercano. El titán cayó muerto en el suelo. "Uno menos". Había dos más a la izquierda y uno lejano en la derecha. Me dirigí primero hacia la izquierda. Usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, salté un par de árboles para llegar hasta ellos. Empecé con el más alto, de unos quince metros. Me enganché a un árbol de su lado, disparé apuntando a la nuca y derribé al titán de un solo corte. El pequeño, de sólo cinco metros, me miraba saltar de un lado a otro con una sonrisa inmutable. Me perseguía alargando sus brazos para agarrarme. Me acerqué a él de cara, burlé sus manos, que intentaron cogerme, me enganché en la nuca y realicé otro tajo. "Dos menos".

"Bien, ahora el de la derecha". Volví sobre mis pasos para buscar el tercer titán que había visto. Unos cientos de metros más adelante se hallaba el gigante, con una altura de unos siete metros. Me daba completamente la espalda, así que sería fácil acabar con él. Solté gas para ir más rápido, fui enganchándome de árbol en árbol para alcanzarlo. Estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia del titán cuando el sol del atardecer me deslumbró. Aún así, avancé sin mucha precaución. Preparé mis espadas para finalizar aquello de un solo golpe. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, capté un movimiento a mi lado y lo vi. Un titán más pequeño, subido a una rama baja de aquellos árboles gigantes, se había abalanzado contra mí con la boca abierta dispuesto a comerme de un mordisco. Disparé el gancho hacia el lado contrario del titán y presioné el mecanismo del gas evitando aquellas fauces. A pesar de todo, no fui suficientemente rápido: aquel ser enorme extendió su mano y logró coger parte del equipo de maniobras. Intenté clavar el otro gancho pero fallé por muy poco. Los arneses tiraban de mi cuerpo en sentidos contrarios: una parte hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo. El gancho clavado en el árbol se soltó y comencé a caer junto con aquel titán directo al suelo. En la bajada choqué contra una rama que frenó parcialmente mi caída. Oí varios crujidos – uno metálico – y, finalmente, me estampé contra la hierba.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba aturdido. Levanté mi cabeza y el mundo dio vueltas a mi alrededor. Intenté arrastrarme por la tierra. No obstante, mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Oí las pisadas del otro titán acercándose. "Mierda, voy a morir aquí". Comenzaron a levantarme por una pierna y mi visión se volvió negra. Oí un chasquido metálico y, después, el ruido que producen las espadas al hundirse en la carne. Unos instantes más tarde, estaba otra vez besando el suelo. "Hoy no es mi día". Pasaron unos segundos o unos minutos y, luego, unos brazos me rodearon para llevarme a las alturas. Me aferré como pude a mi salvador.

Me dejó sentado en una de aquellas ramas, apoyado contra el tronco. Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro. "Corrijo: mi salvadora". Mikasa estaba acuclillada delante de mí, sujetándome por los hombros. Se acercó a mi rostro, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y me limpió la frente llena de tierra y sangre. Lo hizo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarme más. Pasó el trapo sucio por mi mejilla y volvió a guardarlo.

– Llego unos segundos más tarde y usted seria comida de titán – me colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

– ¿A ti qué te parece? – bufé molesto. Me maree y perdí el equilibro. Mikasa me sujetó más fuerte. "Joder, no me aguanto solo sentado".

– Entendido, sargento. No se mueva – Mikasa sonrió muy levemente.

La mocosa empezó a revisar mi estado. Me palpó el torso y los brazos vigilando que no me cayera. Luego, hizo lo mismo con mis piernas. La izquierda sangraba, así que Mikasa se quitó la capa de la legión y me hizo un torniquete. Después, revisó mi equipo. Tocó los botones para activar los pistones y no funcionaban.

– Sargento, su equipo está roto. Voy a quitárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí de manera algo débil. Mikasa procedió a desabrochar el equipo y parte de los arneses y lo iba dejando caer al vacío. Cerré los ojos. Me dolía horrores la cabeza y la pierna. El resto del cuerpo ya no me hacía tanto daño. Aún así, sin un equipo no iba a sobrevivir. "Probablemente, tampoco sea capaz de mantenerme de pie. La mocosa debería abandonarme y volver con el grupo". Mikasa acabó de quitarme el equipo de maniobras. Miró a un lado: el sol se estaba poniendo. Dentro de una hora sería de noche y, a pesar de que la mayoría de titanes no se mueven sin luz, era peligroso andar en la oscuridad.

– Hay que irse, sargento – se giró dándome la espalda –. Suba a mi espalda e iremos con los demás. No deben estar muy lejos.

– Soy un estorbo, mocosa. Lárgate tú sola.

Mikasa suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta, cogió ambas pistolas con una mano y con la otra me agarró a mi por la cintura, ignorando mi orden. Clavó un gancho y saltó conmigo en brazos. "Qué desobediente llega a ser. Hace lo que le da la gana". La abracé e intenté que mis piernas no estorbaran mucho, dejándolas colgando entre las suyas para permitirle mayor libertad de movimiento. No obstante, fue difícil para ella moverse cargando conmigo, por lo que tardamos demasiado en llegar al punto de encuentro. Mikasa se paró en una rama cercana, me dejó sentado sin soltarme y observó a lo lejos. Ni rastro del resto de la legión. Tampoco había caballos. "Se han largado". La mocosa cogió la pistola de bengalas y lanzó una humareda verde. Sin embargo, era realmente complicado que en aquel bosque de árboles gigantes alguien viera la señal.

– Si sigues recto y te das prisa, tal vez puedas alcanzarlos – "sobrevive mocosa. Hazme caso".

– Siento comunicarle, sargento, que, para su pequeño tamaño, pesa demasiado.

– Sola.

– No.

– ¿Es que eres idiota, mocosa de mierda? Lárgate de una puta vez.

– No – me miró a los ojos decidida –. Si usted muere, Eren también. La policía militar dirá que no hay otra persona que sea capaz de controlarlo y lo mataran. No voy a dejar que Eren muera.

– Si yo muero, tú eres la siguiente que se hará cargo de la tutela de Eren. Erwin tiene un informe que así lo dice – hacía un año que yo mismo había redactado aquello. Mikasa era realmente competente en matar titanes –. Así que, lárgate – la fulminé con la mirada y aquello pareció funcionar.

La mocosa agachó la cabeza y luego miró hacia otro lado. Toqueteó la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a enfrentar su mirada con la mía.

– No tengo suficiente gas para alcanzarlos, así que me quedo.

– Ackerman – cerré los puños de frustración. "¿Por qué coño es tan terca?" –, hazme caso por una puñetera vez en tu vida y lárg….

– No me iré sin usted. No pienso abandonarle, ¿de acuerdo? Así que piense en un plan factible que nos saqué a los dos vivos de aquí – miró al cielo. Cada minuto que pasaba, el sol se escondía más –. Y piense rápido, se nos acaban las horas de luz.

– Mocosa…

– Deje de discutir. No me hará cambiar de opinión – me cogió la cara con ambas manos mirándome directamente a los ojos –. No te abandonaré, Levi.

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de los míos y, por un momento, creí que me besaría. Los recuerdos de la noche que estuve con Mikasa afloraron en mi mente. La veía claramente tumbada debajo de mí, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda, mientras yo salía y entraba en su cuerpo. "Ahora no es el momento, Levi. Concéntrate". Volví a la realidad cuando ella me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y, después, se apartó.

Comencé a pensar en alguna idea. No podíamos quedarnos subidos a un árbol durante toda la noche. Había que encontrar un refugio. "Si vamos hacia el sudeste, a unos 20 minutos hay una casa pequeña habilitada para la legión". O eso creía recordar. Esa pequeña casa estaba preparada para acoger grupos reducidos de exploradores. "Tal vez haya agua, comida y algo de gas para Mikasa". Miré a la chica.

– Mocosa – ella centró toda su atención en mi –, vamos hacia allí – señalé el sudeste –. Después de salir del bosque, a unos minutos a pie, hay un refugio.

Mikasa asintió, me dio la espalda, se acuclilló y me indicó que me subiera. La mocosa tuvo que ayudarme al subir, porque la pierna me dolía y mi sentido del equilibrio aún no había vuelto completamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, por encima del equipo. Mikasa comprobó que podía usar los ganchos sin dañarme y empezó a saltar. Esta vez, iba más rápido que antes. A pesar de todo, cargar conmigo era complicado. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro. Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor agradable. "Se está muy bien aquí". Aspiré y el olor de la mocosa inundó mis fosas nasales. Era suave, dulzón y picante. Volví a respirar y me llené los pulmones de aquel perfume. "Seguramente es su sudor". Aunque me desagradó la idea, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello para captar más aquella esencia.

Llegamos al límite del bosque y Mikasa buscó con la mirada algún edificio. Se movió unos cuantos árboles hacia el sud y, por fin, divisó una casa pequeña.

– ¿Es aquella? – preguntó señalado con el índice.

– Sí – "tendrá que descender y caminar un buen rato a pie en terreno abierto. Si un titán nos ve, nos matará "– Espera, no bajes aún – Mikasa me miró y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca –. Si nos encontramos con un titán allí abajo, no dudes en dejarme tirado y salvar el pellejo, ¿de acuerdo, mocosa?

– No voy a dejarlo tirado, sargento. Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

– Piensa un poco, mocosa. En terreno abierto es más difícil acabar con ellos y llevándome a mi a cuestas es aún más complicado. Si morimos los dos, Eren muere. Así que me dejas y sales corriendo – la miré y vi cómo fruncía el entrecejo. "No le gusta la idea" –. Es una orden, Ackerman.

Mikasa suspiró y comenzó el descenso. Cuando tocó el suelo, guardó las empuñaduras del equipo y me cogió mejor por las piernas. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún titán y empezó el largo camino. El sol no iluminaría mucho más. "Sería mejor llegar con un poco de luz". El paso de Mikasa era firme, calmado, seguro y constante. "Espero que no haya ninguna sorpresa desagradable dentro la casa". Estaba cansado. "Igualmente habrá suciedad". Sentía mis parpados pesados. El olor de la mocosa me iba envolviendo y la poca luz que había no ayudaba a mantenerme despierto. A pesar de que podía morir en cualquier momento, dejé que el sueño me venciera.

Me desperté tumbado de espaldas en una cama. Estaba tapado con mi capa verde de la legión. Me encontraba en una habitación, con una mesa pequeña llena de objetos, un par de sillas, una chimenea y un armario. Había una pequeña vela encendida en el centro de la mesa. No recordaba aquel lugar y hacía un frío de mil demonios. "Nos dirigíamos hacia una casa con la mocosa... ¿Dónde está Mikasa?". Me incorporé súbitamente e intenté levantarme. Un dolor agudo golpeó mi muslo izquierdo y tuve que volver a sentarme. Aún llevaba la pierna vendada con la capa de la mocosa. En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta y entró Mikasa con un cubo lleno de agua, toallas y leña. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

– Vuélvase a tumbar – dejó su carga encima la mesa y se acercó a mí. Me cogió por los pies y me ayudó a recostarme.

La mocosa me había quitado las botas, los arneses, la chaqueta y el pañuelo mientras yo estaba dormido. Me apartó el pelo de la frente y me miró con cierta preocupación en los ojos.

– Tengo que limpiarle, coserle y vendarle la pierna. Dolerá un poquito. ¿Lo soportará, verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y Mikasa se levantó para ir a coger el cubo, un botiquín y una botella de vino. Se sentó en el borde la cama y empezó a quitarme la capa manchada de sangre. La tiró a un lado sin mucha consideración. Se acercó a la cremallera del pantalón para desabrocharlo. La detuve con la mano en un momento de pudor.

– Sargento Levi – dijo con un suspiro mientras me retiraba la mano –, sólo voy a quitarle los pantalones. La ropa interior se la dejo puesta. Además – me miró con una sonrisa divertida –, ya le he visto desnudo. ¿O no se acuerda?

"Sí, sí que lo recuerdo, mocosa". Me acordaba muy bien de esa noche del mes pasado; la suavidad de su piel, su respiración agitada, sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros, la calidez de su interior, sus jadeos, lo húmeda que estaba, cómo arqueaba su espalda para recibirme más adentro y cómo se corrió entre mis brazos. "Claro que lo recuerdo. Tsk. Para no recorda… ¡Auch!". Sentí un pinchazo en mi muslo. Mientras yo estaba divagando, Mikasa no había perdido el tiempo: había limpiado la herida con agua y un poco de vino y ya empezaba a coserla.

– Tsk – "Duele" –.

– Lo siento – me miró con aire de disculpa –. No tardaré mucho, se lo promet… – se fijo en mi entrepierna a medio despertar y arqueó una ceja –. Parece que está contento, sargento. ¿Le gusta que lo maltrate?

– Cállate – noté cómo me enrojecía. "Mierda de muchacha estúpida"–. Es por tu culpa.

– Me lo tomaré como un cumplido – dijo riéndose.

Continuó con aquella tortura, aunque ahora fue más delicada. Cuando terminó de coser, puso un extracto de aloe vera encima la herida y luego vendó mi muslo. Se levantó, se acercó a mí, se sentó otra vez en la cama y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me apartó el cabello de la frente con una mano y cogió otro trapo limpio para limpiarme la sangre. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Observé su piel suave, delicada y pálida. La mocosa tenía unas facciones agradables a la vista: un rostro ovalado, unos ojos rasgados, una nariz pequeña y unos labios delgados. Además, continuaba oliendo muy bien. "Jodidamente tentador".

Mikasa me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y, después, empezó a examinar la parte de atrás en busca de algún corte. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y restregué levemente mi cara contra sus pechos. "Blanditos". La mocosa paró por un momento de revisarme y la oí murmurar: "Pervertido". No obstante, no me separó ni se quejó más. Sentí cómo pasaba el paño por la cabeza, continuando con su trabajo. Un minuto más tarde, oí cómo lanzaba el trapo al cubo. Después me abrazó. Me acariciaba suavemente la espalda por encima la camisa. Depositó un beso en el nacimiento de mi pelo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. "Hace frío".

– Si me suelta – empezó la mocosa sin dejar de acariciarme – podré encender la chimenea. Así estaremos más calientes.

De mala gana, la dejé ir. Mikasa deshizo la cama, me tumbé y ella me arropó con las sábanas. Me acurruqué y la observé mientras trabajaba. Tiró la leña dentro del hogar, encendió una rama con la ayuda de la vela y la metió también dentro. Estando en cuclillas, removió un poco los troncos, dejó que el fuego respirase y, poco a poco, una luz cálida y un suave calor inundaron la habitación.

– He encontrado un poco de comida enlatada y he traído agua fresca del pozo que hay aquí al lado. También había un manzano, así que tenemos postre – Mikasa miraba hipnotizada el fuego –. Además, he encontrado aloe vera y menta. Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle una infusión que debería tomar, para aliviar el dolor – me miró y se levantó –. Voy a buscarlo. Ahora vuelvo.

No tardó mucho rato en volver. Hizo un par de viajes y fue descargando lo que traía sobre la mesa. La llenó de latas, cubiertos, un par de platos, dos vasos, manzanas y la infusión. "Estará asquerosa". Mikasa se sentó en una silla y procedió a pelar un par de manzanas. Luego, abrió unas cuantas latas y las olisqueó. No hacía muecas, así que supuse que la comida estaba en buen estado. Vertió en un plato una sopa de tomate – o eso parecía – y le añadió unas zanahorias y setas por encima. De otra de las latas, salió un trozo de carne, parecía pollo. "¿Quién coño envasa una gallina?". Mikasa se levantó y me ayudó otra vez a incorporarme. Me colocó cojines detrás de la espalda y quedé apoyado en la pared con las piernas cubiertas por las sábanas. Después, con el plato en la mano, se sentó a mi lado y procedió a alimentarme. Arrugué el ceño ante la visión de aquel plato, pero abrí la boca. "Bien, está frío y no tiene mucho sabor. Supongo que tengo que agradecer que no sea asqueroso". Tragué aquel mejunje y me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

– ¿Muy asqueroso? – Mikasa preparó otra cucharada –. ¿Puedo probar? – preguntó acercándose la cuchara a la boca.

– Adelante. No creo que te mueras – vi cómo se introducía el cubierto en la boca.

– Bueno – dijo después de masticar –, lo dejaremos en que… no está podrido – preparó otra cucharada y me la acercó –. ¿Le parece bien mi puntuación?

– Sí – comí aquella sopa fría y sin gusto –. Hasta yo puedo cocinar mejor – "Y eso que todo me sale quemado, salado o demasiado hervido".

– Por una vez – Mikasa ingirió otra cucharada –, le doy la razón – me sonrió mientras me daba de comer –. Le traigo la infusión y se la va bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tal y como había predicho, el brebaje de hierbas estaba asqueroso. Con ayuda de la sopa, insípida y fría, conseguí beberlo todo. Tenía hambre y me dolía la pierna. Más tarde, ambos devoramos el pollo enlatado. Estaba helado y parecía de goma. Lo mejor fueron las manzanas: eran un poco dulces y tenían una textura firme y ligeramente jugosa.

Me sentí mejor con el estómago lleno y las hierbas calmando el dolor. Volví a recostarme mientras la mocosa se llevaba los utensilios de la habitación. Regresó con otro cubo de agua, que dejó cerca del hogar, y removió el fuego. Entonces, procedió a quitarse la chaqueta de la legión, su bufanda roja, las botas y los arneses, y los fue depositando encima de una silla. Después se arrodilló delante de la chimenea, metió un trapo en el cubo del agua y lo escurrió. Se quitó la camiseta, quedando su torso vestido únicamente por el sujetador de color claro, y se pasó el paño húmedo por la piel. La luz del fuego jugaba con la piel de Mikasa. La hacía más apetecible de lo que ya era. Yo reaccioné igual que un mocoso de quince años: excitándome. Se estaba lavando el brazo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mikasa dejó de lavarse, apoyó su barbilla en la mano y arqueó una ceja.

– Es todo un pervertido, sargento Levi – esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

– Calla y sigue – "Yo no le he pedido que se desnudara delante de mí, pero si parara ahora sería una crueldad".

Mikasa, con una sonrisa en los labios, continuó con la labor. Metió el trapo en el agua, lo escurrió y lo fue pasando por su piel. Me volteé sobre un costado para observarla mejor. Aquel movimiento me provocó un pinchazo de dolor en la pierna. "Joder, duele. Mañana no me habré recuperado". Miré a la mocosa. Se estaba quitando los pantalones. "Probablemente Mikasa sea la última persona que vea con vida". Sólo había un equipo y mañana por la mañana los titanes despertarían. Ella tendría que marcharse sin mí y me quedaría solo. "Voy a morir devorado". Después de mucho tiempo, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Sentí cómo la boca de mi estómago se cerraba y el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho. Cogí aire de manera forzada.

– Levi, ¿estás bien? – Mikasa estaba delante de mí, en ropa interior, tocándome el brazo.

– Sí – tragué con fuerza. "Hay algo que me da más pánico que mi muerte". La miré y la cogí por la nuca, acercándola a mí –. Prométeme una sola cosa: mañana, bien temprano, saldrás por esa puerta y sobrevivirás.

– Se lo prometo – me acarició la mejilla a la vez que me miraba con ternura. Me besó con suavidad en la frente –. Mañana saldremos de aquí.

– No, mocosa. Tú SALDRÁS de aquí – si Mikasa moría, aquello no tenía sentido.

– Parece que no me escucha cuando hablo, sargento – la mocosa se acercó y me besó suavemente los labios –. Te dije que no te abandonaría – su frente estaba pegada a la mía y su aliento chocaba contra mis labios–, y no voy a hacerlo. Además – su mirada gris me dejó sin aliento –, me duele que subestimes mis habilidades, Levi – levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama conmigo. Me abrazó y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Mikasa emitía un calor reconfortante –. Todo saldrá bien – me mimaba igual que a un mocoso.

Escondí mi cara justo encima de su escote y enrosqué mis piernas con las suyas, teniendo cuidado con la herida. Pasé un brazo por encima de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Con la mano restante, me dediqué a juguetear con el borde del sujetador de la mocosa. Bajé la cabeza y deposité unos cuantos besos por su pecho. No sabía por qué Mikasa me dejaba tocarla tanto. Cualquier otra chica de su edad me habría apartado y gritado, pero ella se mantienía tan firme como siempre. Rodeé con mi mano su pecho y lo acaricié. Era suave, blandito y cabía perfectamente en mi mano. Mikasa me estaba amansando el cabello.

– Yo… – Mikasa me estrechó contra sí – yo también tengo miedo, Levi. Miedo de no volver con los demás. Miedo de que mis amigos hayan muerto – Mikasa se separó de mí un poco, se deslizó hacia abajo y nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura –. Miedo de perderte a ti – me acarició la mejilla –. Tengo miedo de que mañana no salgamos ambos vivos – esta vez fue ella la que buscó consuelo contra mi pecho. Se abrazó a mí, como si yo fuera su salvación –. Tengo miedo porque soy humana y hay personas que quiero proteger. Me da pánico perderlas – ahora fue Mikasa la que depositó varios besos en mis pectorales, por encima de mi camisa –. Tú también eres humano, Levi – sus manos trazaban círculos en mi torso, resiguiendo alguna que otra cicatriz antigua –. Tú lo has visto más veces que yo: el terror grabado en las caras de los cadáveres. Pero eso no te impide salir fuera y luchar contra ellos. A mí tampoco me lo impide – dio pequeños lametones en mi cuello, igual que un cachorro –. ¿Sabes qué? Los de la legión me han puesto el sobrenombre de la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad – dijo con un tono grave, imitando a un hombre con sorna –. Al principio me enfadé porque era el mismo título que te daban a ti – Mikasa me obligó a tumbarme y ella se posicionó encima de mí, apoyándose en sus codos –. Ser comparada contigo me dio coraje. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos – me tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos –. Por eso te comprendo, Levi.

"¡Un momento! ¡Frena! ¿Cuándo la mocosa ha madurado tanto? ¿Cuándo ha cambiado …? ¡Oh! Joder, qué bien besa". Mikasa había ignorado mis pensamientos y se había puesto a besarme. Movía sus labios encima de los míos, sacando un poco la lengua para ir humedeciéndolos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, abrió más la boca y nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Mis manos fueron a parar en su trasero, el cual agarré y presioné contra mi entrepierna, que estaba despertando rápidamente. Intenté pensar en sus últimas palabras, pero esa lengua traviesa me desconcentraba. Se separó de mi boca y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello. "Ella ha dicho que somos parecidos". Los labios de Mikasa llegaron a mi oreja. "Yo he buscado el calor de otro ser humano porque quería sentirme protegido, porque tenía miedo". Capturó mi lóbulo, lo chupó y lo mordió. Luego bufó. Arqueé mis caderas al sentir una corriente eléctrica bajar por mi espalda. "Mikasa y yo somos parecidos. Ella también tiene miedo". Mikasa resiguió con la punta de su lengua el contorno de mi oreja. Me excitó. "Mikasa busca lo mismo que yo: otro ser humano que la ayude".

– Levi – me susurró al oído. "Nunca mi nombre había sonado tan bien" –, no dejaré que pases frío – su voz sonó a promesa y una de sus manos bajó por mi pecho y acarició mi miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

La miré a los ojos. Había decisión y deseo. Mikasa comenzó desabrochar mi camisa. "¿Qué hace un hombre adulto cuando una muchacha demasiado deseable se mete medio desnuda en su cama?". Ella, sin esperar respuesta, fue deslizándose por mis pectorales, ahora expuestos, dejando una fila de besos y lametones. "Seguro que no la rechaza", me respondí. Llegó al borde de mi ropa interior, con el dedo índice bajó ligeramente la goma elástica de un costado y lamió la piel ahora descubierta. Mi miembro saltó exigiendo atención. "Es una provocadora". Mikasa presionó sus labios contra mi pene aún cubierto. Después, procedió a descubrir el otro costado para morder mi hueso pélvico. Mi sexo palpitó y comenzó a lubricar. Gruñí necesitado mientras la miraba.

– ¿Ocurre algo, sargento Levi? – preguntó con socarronería. "Era la misma frase que usé para provocarla antes de penetrarla la primera vez". Pasó su palma abierta por encima de mi entrepierna.

– Eres exasperante – solté. "Era lo que ella me había dicho" –. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

– Pues – Mikasa deslizó mi ropa interior por mis piernas –, voy a recompensarle por esa gran… – se relamió los labios – memoria –. Acarició con sus dedos mi erección y supe que no se estaba refiriendo a mi capacidad de recordar.

Mikasa toqueteó con sus dedos mi miembro. Parecía indecisa, así que le cogí la mano, hice que me rodeara el pene y le mostré cómo me gustaba que me tocase. Ambos movíamos las manos arriba y abajo. "Qué gusto". Cuando sentí que la mocosa lo había captado, dejé que me masturbase ella sola. "Eso es, mocosa. Sigue así". Mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi miembro se endurecía bajo la atención de Mikasa. Una gota de lubricante salió de mi punta.

– Puedo… ¿Puedo lamerlo? – preguntó titubeante –. A mí me gustó mucho cuando me lo hiciste con la boca.

– Sí – "joder, claro que puedes, Mikasa" –. Lame, chupa, babea, métetelo en la boca y todo lo que se te ocurra – la vi sonreír –. Pero no muerdas. Nada de usar los dientes, ¿sí? – me apoyé sobre mis codos. Por nada del mundo iba a perderme el espectáculo.

– Nada de dientes – se colocó un lado del cabello detrás de la oreja para que no estorbara.

Sujetó mi miembro con la mano y rozó el glande con la punta de su lengua. Probó otra vez, con más decisión, lamiéndomela de arriba a abajo. Acercó sus labios y depositó varios besos en el extremo. Mi sexo se movió inquieto y a Mikasa le hizo gracia esta reacción. Empezó a juguetear con mi pene: lo besaba y luego se apartaba al verlo saltar. Mientras, yo me moría de impaciencia. Resoplé y ella dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta. Mi sexo se endurecía y se humedecía a causa de la mocosa. Comenzó a masturbarme con la mano a la vez que iba lamiendo. Mi cuerpo se calentaba y empecé a jadear. Mikasa me miró provocativamente a los ojos, colocó sus labios en el glande y los deslizó hacia abajo, engulléndome. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos de placer; su boca estaba cálida y húmeda. Subió la cabeza sin sacarse mi miembro de la boca y volvió a descender. Entonces, comenzó a coordinar el movimiento de la boca con el de mano. "Oh, por favor, esto es el jodido paraíso". Me relamí los labios. Ver cómo me daba placer, escuchar los ruidos obscenos que salían de su boca y sentir toda aquella calidez y humedad me volvían loco de excitación. Coloqué mi mano encima de su cabeza para acariciarle el suave cabello negro. Mikasa continuaba dándome placer con fervor. Notaba un cosquilleo a lo largo de todo el miembro y cómo, con cada subida y bajada, se iba concentrando en la punta. Mi pene palpitaba y yo sentía la liberación cada vez más cerca. "Me encantaría correrme dentro de su boca, o en su rostro y ver esa bonita cara manchada con mi semen". Me endurecí aún más al imaginar esa escena en mi cabeza. Pero había un lugar que me excitaba aún más: su entrepierna. Quería enterrarme en ella y llenarla. Mikasa bajó su cabeza una vez más, jadeé de placer y casi llego al punto de no retorno y termino en esa preciosa boquita. Le aparté la cara con suaves empujones antes de que eso sucediera.

Mikasa, comprendiendo la situación, trepó por mi cuerpo. Se tumbó encima de mí, se apoyó sobre sus codos y me besó suavemente, sólo con los labios. Pero yo iba demasiado excitado para un beso casto, así que la rodeé con mis brazos, separé mis labios y hundí mi lengua en su boca. La tenía caliente, llena de saliva y un poco salada. La mocosa se restregó contra mí, también necesitada de placer. Subí las manos por su espalda y noté que aún llevaba la ropa interior. Puse remedio a aquel dilema rápidamente: un solo click y me deshice del sujetador. Mikasa se separó de mí y se sacó las braguitas, tirándolas sin mucha contemplación. Luego, me ayudó a quitarme la camisa desabrochada que aún llevaba. Al fin, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban sin ningún impedimento.

Mikasa se sentó a horcajadas encima de mis caderas. Separó sus labios vaginales con la ayuda de una mano y colocó mi miembro entre ellos con la otra, rozando su clítoris con mi punta. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, frotando su vagina húmeda contra mi pene. Aquel vaivén era delicioso. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y la insté a frotarse con más ímpetu. Mikasa se lamió el labio inferior y luego se lo mordió. Tenía los ojos encendidos por el deseo. La mocosa estaba disfrutando del roce. Bajó su cabeza para besarme y nos devoramos el uno al otro. Nuestras lenguas se enlazaban, se chocaban y se frotaban como nuestros sexos. Era increíble sentir toda la vulva lubricada y caliente de ella deslizarse sobre mi falo. Mikasa encorvó la espalda con un gemido. Aquel sonido encendió todo mi cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más.

Me miró y se relamió los labios. Me excitó de sobremanera aquel gesto. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Elevó sus caderas y pude sentir el aire frío acariciando mi entrepierna. Su mano agarró mi miembro y colocó la punta justo en su entrada. Buscó mi mirada, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se empaló de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos al unísono y arqueé mis caderas para llenarla aún más. Su vagina estaba estrecha, húmeda y caliente. Aquello era el cielo. La chica apoyó una de sus manos en mi estómago y comenzó a moverse de manera vacilante de arriba abajo, sin sacarla ni meterla demasiado. Le coloqué las manos en las caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar. Cada nuevo vaivén, Mikasa subía un poco más y bajaba con más rapidez. Soltaba pequeños suspiros y su interior calentito envolvía mi miembro. Su mano libre rodeó uno de sus pechos y lo apretó en el mismo momento en que se penetraba con mi falo. Subió las caderas mientras se retorcía el pezón con el dedo índice y mediano. Gimió y volvió a descender. Su comportamiento me excitó mucho, causando un deseo incontrolable en mi interior.

Agarré a Mikasa por el trasero, tirándola encima de mí. Ahora sus pechos estaban aplastados contra mi torso, su cara quedaba justo delante de la mía y se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Doblé mis rodillas, salí hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro, tomé impulso y me introduje de un solo golpe en su interior. Mikasa jadeó y me clavó las uñas en los hombros. Busqué sus dulces labios mientras la penetraba con fuerza. La muchacha gimió a medio beso, expulsando su aliento contra mi cara. Empecé a embestirla con dureza y rapidez, pero a un ritmo constante. Mi boca devoraba la suya y mis manos apretaban con energía sus nalgas. Notaba como mi cuerpo se calentaba y aquel cosquilleo de placer se concentraba en la punta de mi miembro con cada penetración. Las paredes de la mocosa palpitaban a mi alrededor. Ella estaba cada vez más lubricada. Mikasa separó su cara para llamarme entre gemidos. Aquello me enloqueció. Forcé a la mocosa a que me siguiera el ritmo, para llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Sentía mi liberación cerca y a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho. Estábamos encendidos, envueltos en las oleadas de placer. Mikasa arqueó su espalda, rasgó mi piel hasta dejarla roja y gimió bien alto. Sus paredes palpitaron con fuerza mientras se corría. Yo fui incapaz de aguantar más. Liberé en un orgasmo toda la tensión acumulada cuando aún el interior de Mikasa me estrujaba. Mi semen salía disparado hacia el interior de ella, llenándola.

Mikasa se tumbó completamente agotada encima de mí. Con un buen juego de pies, consiguió recuperar las mantas y taparnos con ellas. Acaricié su espalda con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos. Al igual que ella, estaba extenuado. Sentía la respiración de Mikasa chocar contra mi cuello. Acarició delicadamente mi cuello con su nariz y luego depositó unos cuantos besos. No dijimos nada. Sólo disfrutábamos de la agradable sensación que nos invadía.

Pasados unos minutos, mi cuerpo herido y agotado comenzó a quejarse. Me dolía el muslo izquierdo, las caderas, la espalda, la cabeza y hasta un poco los brazos. "¿A quién coño se le ocurre ponerse a follar estando herido? Sólo a ti, Levi, sólo a ti", pensé regañándome. Después miré a Mikasa. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, los ojos cerrados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas, los labios rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara de paz absoluta. Sonreí lánguidamente. "Para qué negarlo, con semejante tentación, volvería a hacerlo".

Besé la frente de la muchacha. Mikasa abrió los ojos, enturbiados por el sueño. Se incorporó y se acostó a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y colocó una de sus piernas por encima de las mías. Usé la mano que me quedaba detrás de ella para acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda. Ella trazó círculos con su dedo en mi pecho.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella con un tono bajo.

– Tsk. Ni que me hubiera metido la hostia de mi vida y tuviera el cuerpo medio destrozado – contesté sarcásticamente –. Dame cinco minutos y echamos otra ronda – acaricié la piel suave de su cintura.

– Ya – oí la risa suave de Mikasa –. Siento decepcionarle, pero no estoy acostumbrada a un entrenamiento tan duro – Mikasa me miró a los ojos –. Estoy agotada.

– Los mocosos de hoy en día no aguantáis nada – dije siguiéndole el juego.

– Tiene toda la razón, sargento Levi – se incorporó y colocó su cara enfrente la mía. Acarició mi mejilla con su mano –. Cuando volvamos, tendrá que entrenarme más duramente y más seguido – apretó sus pechos contra mi torso dándome a entender a qué clase de "entrenamiento" se refería –. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que aprender a usar la espada satisfactoriamente. ¿Está de acuerdo en eso, verdad?

– Ah – tragué saliva. La mocosa acababa de sorprenderme. Y mucho –. Mikasa, ¿Cuándo has crecido?

Mikasa se rió con ganas. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Bajó la cabeza y acabó por volver a la posición inicial. Otra vez estaba apoyada contra mi pecho.

– Hace dos años que nos conocimos. Es lógico que haya cambiado – frotó su mejilla contra mí –. Me gusta que me llame Mikasa. Más que mocosa – dijo, seguido de un bostezo.

– Anda, duérmete. No servirás de nada mañana si estás dormida.

– Buenas noches, Levi.

Se acurrucó mejor contra mí y luego de unos minutos su respiración se volvió pausada y regular. Se había dormido. Seguí acariciándola. Intenté mantenerme despierto el máximo tiempo posible. Pero el agotamiento iba ganando terreno a medida que pasaban los minutos. Apoyé mi barbilla en la cabeza de Mikasa y cerré los ojos. "Buenas noches, Mikasa" contesté al aire. Juraría que noté cómo la cara de la mocosa formaba una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado del fic! **

**Yo me lo he pasado realmente bien escribiéndolo y retocando las cosas que no cuadraban xD (y haciéndole cosas sucias a Levi *^*) **

**Y cómo ya sabréis, cualquier opinión será bien recibida. La espero!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Txelleta**


End file.
